Blackwater Holylight
Blackwater Holylight are a Portland-based Heavy Psych band. Comprised entirely of women this band gained a quick following and subsequently were signed to RidingEasy Records not long after forming. Their first album dropped in 2018 to positive reception with a second album quickly following. The band incorporates elements of psychedelic, shoegaze, pop, stoner and doom into a sound that is heavy yet melodic and dreamy. History Blackwater Holylight was formed by a group of close friends in Portland, Oregon circa Spring 2016. Sunny Faris (Previously with Grandparents) formed the band at the time when she approached Catherine Koch and Laura Hopkins, whom she knew years ago. Notably Sarah McKenna worked with Faris at a bar called Bunk Bar, with all four members hitting it off based on their passion of music. The group would perform their first ever live show on 10 August 2016 at The Liquor Store in Portland (With Dog Dreams and Maybe Baby and The Bitch Boys).Blackwater Holylight Facebook With their first show selling out the band quickly began to gain a following. When it came time to record some music the band recorded a handful of songs for an intended EP. The band would submit these songs to RidingEasy Records, who responded by signing them if the band would record more for a debut full-length.Echoes and Dust Blackwater Holylight would be released on 12 April 2018, with a release party at Mississippi Studios that same day.Quip Magazine The self-titled would see praise from the likes of Echoes and Dust,Echoes and Dust Outlaws of The Sun,Outlaws of The Sun My Global Mind,My Global Mind The ObeliskThe Obelisk and Doomed and Stoned among others.Doomed and Stoned Blackwater Holylight would close out 2018 with a string of December shows, sharing the stage with the likes of The Rare Forms, BB, Emily Bach, MJ Guider and Thou among others. Following an appearance at Psycho Smokeout, Blackwater Holylight would embark on their first European tour in the Spring of 2019 with several dates alongside Electric Citizen. Notably the band would make appearances at DesertFest London and DesertFest Berlin.The Obelisk On 1 August 2019 a new song by Blackwater Holylight would be revealed in "Motorcycle", from their second album Veils of Winter which is set for an 11 October release via RidingEasy.Blackwater Holylight Facebook A tour with Monolord is also set for that November in support of their new album, along with appearances at Levitation Festival and Desert Daze. Veils of Winter would be ranked at #4 by The Obelisk on their "Best of 2019" list.The Obelisk Discography *'Blackwater Holylight' (Album) (2018, RidingEasy Records) *'Veils of Winter' (Album) (2019, RidingEasy Records) Members Current Lineup *'Alison "Sunny" Faris' - Bass, Vocals (2016 - Present) *'Laura Hopkins' - Guitar, Vocals (2016 - Present) *'Sarah McKenna' - Synthesizers (2016 - Present) *'Mikayla Mayhew' - Guitar (2019 - Present) *'Eliese Dorsay' - Drums (2019 - Present) Past Members *Catherine "Cat" Koch - Drums (2016 - 2018) Tours *'December 2018 Mini-Tour' (2018)Blackwater Holylight Facebook EventBlackwater Holylight Facebook EventBlackwater Holylight Facebook EventBlackwater Holylight Facebook Event *'2019 European Tour' (2019) (Select dates with Electric Citizen)Blackwater Holylight Facebook *'No Comfort North American Tour' (With Monolord) (2019)Blackwater Holylight Facebook *'December 2019 Shows' (With Yob, Earthless) (2019)Blackwater Holylight Facebook External Links *Blackwater Holylight Instagram *Blackwater Holylight Bandcamp *Interview via Wonderbox Metal *Interview via Outlaws of The Sun *2019 Interview via DesertFest References Category:Band Category:Portland Category:Oregon Category:Heavy psych Category:RidingEasy Records Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:2016